creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-24262915-20170831014445/@comment-26016755-20170831150844
Dobra, Przemek. Odpowiem co do tego szczerze, masz tutaj kilka błędów, a nieścisłości wyjaśnię. I jakby co: koncepcja że to jest świat fikcyjny to nadal istnieje, ale Rzeczywistości i Fikcyjności zostaje porzucona. Unia nie jest częścią Wielkiego Układu, a jedynie jest z nim w unii personalnej. W skład Wielkiego Układu są: Wspólnota, która jest czymś w rodzaju brytyjskiego Commonwealthu; Koalicja przypominająca NATO gdzie Wspólnota pełni w takim przypadku rolę USA oraz Stalkerzy Kalashera - początkowo niezależni najemnicy, którzy z czasem stali się w pełni częścią Wielkiego Układu. To zostanie przedstawione w Creepy Dezerterach, a na razie nie chcę mówić dlaczego, bo będzie spoiler. Na potrzeby pewne zmieniłem co nieco Przymierze, a więc: *Netrolle tak, są takim pomieszaniem tego wszystkiego, ale nie przejmuj się, bo to taka satyra na to co jest w Internecie. Są też Netelfy, prześladowane przez Netrolle, co przypomina walki Orków z Eldarami. *Piekło jest taką jakby moją własną frakcją, w której Arkany są dużo silniejsze od technologii. *Federacja na razie tak wygląda, ale powoli traci podobieństwa. Robię bowiem wszystko co w mojej mocy aby powiązań pozostało jak najmniej. Lider będzie taki sam, nazwisko Welff jest w Niemczech dosyć powszechne. *Cesarstwo tak tylko wygląda. W rzeczywistości Kaiserreich jest bardziej wzorowany na fikcji steampunkowej Kaiserreich z dodatkiem technologii rodem z Fallouta oraz tej z najnowszych części serii gier Wolfenstein. No to idziemy dalej, monsieur. Jak mówiłem wcześniej zaskoczyliście mnie tą prośbą, dlatego jeszcze może się zdarzyć że wasze nazw y padną. Niemniej pracuję nad tym. Ten cytat jest prawdziwy, bowiem przyznam się Wam do czegoś. Tak, od początku planowałem być administratorem tej całej Wiki. Wymagała pewnych poprawek, które gdzieniegdzie już zostały uzupełnione, ale pojawiły się i nowe. Wiele z szablonów wymaga naprawy. Z tym apogeum to tutaj się zgadzamy. Muszę poprawić. Zrobię to w najbliższym wolnym terminie, bo póki co mam kilka egzaminów poprawkowych. Niewiele, jakbyście się pytali ile, ale jak was znam to was nie rusza ile ich mam. Jak mógłbym obserwować Mój Własny Świat Wiki w 2010? Mi chodziło o Wikię tak ogólnie. Waszą Wikię obserwowałem już od chwili narodzin, a zacząłem gdzieś tak na listopad 2014. Widząc że można pisać fikcje i że niektóre Wikie potrzebują pomocy włączyłem się 20 stycznia 2015 roku do akcji, z początku bardzo nieśmiało. Potem jednak pomknąłem tak, że na was się zatrzymałem dopiero. I sorka za te moje samowole, na początku jak się z czymś nie zaznajomię to taki jestem, ale potem jestem bardzo grzeczny. Dopóki jacyś ludzie mi życia nie uprzykrzą. Nie umówiliśmy się na wojnę. Po prostu jak pisałem w jednym z artów obie strony były w wielu wypadkach mocno zaskoczone atakiem na siebie w tym samym czasie. Przykładowo moja strona myślała że to Netrolle zaatakują o 19:00, a tymczasem kwadrans później zaatakowały, w tym samym momencie w którym odbył się atak nexusiański. Nie w tym samym miejscu, ale o tej samej porze. Tak, zapomniałem dopisać końcówkę. Miałem wtedy mało czasu i musiałem ekspresowo wyłączyć komputer. Z tym Nowym Walerianburgiem to niekoniecznie. Po drugiej stronie też była dzielnica fabryczna, ale to już w innym arcie jaki niedługo będę opisywał. Oj, bo zrobiłem taki tam błąd, wyjaśnię to jak tylko będę miał wenę na napisanie o bitwie pod Alicetown. Ten świat jest napisany trochę w konwencji Bajek Robotów Stanisława Lema, nie wiem czy je czytałeś, polecam. Naprawdę fajne są, pełne humoru i parodii, powiedziałbym że ich świat jest podobny do Świata Fantazji. Z przemytem broni jeszcze napiszę. W Wordzie tworzę, by nie wstawiać tak do kategorii że art. Jest w budowie, bo to trochę oszukaństwo. Tu nie chodziło o atak tylko na wyspę, ale zaangażowanie większości sił Przymierza w walkę na jej terenie, by tym samym zrobił podstęp. Skupienie uwagi na wyspie osłabiłoby czujność władz Przymierza w obronie innych terenów. Takie coś odsłoniłoby ich flanki i umożliwiło potężny, szybki, ale nie zmasowany atak na pozycje bermudiańskie, co oznaczałoby osłabienie sił w okolicy, ponieważ co niektóre oddziały przeniesiono by do Bermudii i tym samym doprowadzono do ich osłabienia. Pamiętaj, że element zaskoczenia może w odpowiednich rękach był śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym orężem, wiem o tym bo grając w RTS-y sam boleśnie się o tym przekonałem. Kampania lotnicza jaka się tam rozegrała była prowadzona ze znacznie większą liczbą pojazdów i pelotek niż jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Jeszcze o tym napiszę. Imanathn był ważnym światem, dostarczał dużo uzbrojenia, więc nagły atak zaskoczył wszystkich w Stawce (czy jak mój sztab tam nazwać). Poza tym atak od strony wymiaru i ustanowienie szlaku zaopatrzeniowego czy nawet bazy wypadowej doprowadziłoby do ataku przez pustkowia na północ, na Płaskowyż i konieczność obrony wymiarów oraz rezygnację z ataku na Bermudię. Gdyby Imanathn upadł doszłoby do marszu w kierunku międzywymiarowym na północny zachód. Dokąd? Na wymiar SPORE Nexus i Pałac Nexusa! Suprise! Oznaczałoby to koniec Wielkiego Układu i zwycięstwo Przymierza bez specjalnie wielkich strat. Dlatego uciekłem się do postępu. Postanowiłem ewakuować wszystko z odbitej wtedy planety, a łatwo nie było. To tak jak dostarczanie do Leningradu zaopatrzenia przez zamarzniętą Ładogę. Taki ciasny korytarz, ledwie kilku lat świetlnych, a i tak walki na planecie się toczyły. Ta część nieatakowana, bo otoczona przez przybywające okręty Wielkiego Układu była swoistą drogą ucieczki, coś jak Leningradzka Droga Życia. Ledwie kilka lat świetlnych, a wierz mi - broń jaka tam została wynaleziona wali w nadprzestrzeni, oczywiście odpowiednia technologia i ustawienie. Ze zniszczonego tam pojazdu zostaje ledwie kilkanaście atomów. Takie coś wprowadziłem do pewnego uniwersum, jakie utajniłem, bo nie będzie na Fandomie w ogóle. Ale może kiedyś powstanie temu poświęcony Fandom. Nie wiem, zobaczymy. Wymieniłeś w punktach, zrobię więc tak samo: #Istnieje coś takiego jak technologia klonowania. Wyjaśnię to i tutaj i w arcie. Otóż robi się coś takiego jak surogaty. Żołnierze wchodzą do maszyn, zabezpieczone wszelkimi sposobami przed uśmierceniem jakiejkolwiek osoby, ale oczywiście przypadki się zdarzają niestety. Może to być robot, klon, mutant albo cokolwiek. To niejako bezprzewodowy transfer świadomości, który pozwala żołnierzom dłużej pożyć i tym samym jedyne co tracą to sobowtóra. Tworzenie surogata jest stosunkowo tanie, traci się tylko surowce, a danych ze zniszczonego odzyskać nie można. Coś jak zabezpieczenie przed skopiowaniem. Alians Sług nie ma tego, stosują za to inną technologię. #Wysłali, tak. Ale pamiętaj, że prócz surogatów mają roboty. Tak więc stracili 70 procent armii surogatów ale nie całej, bo z tego jedynie 45 procent stracili, co i tak jest sporo. To jak z Powstaniem Warszawskim. Zacytuję Wikipedię: Dwa miesiące zaciekłych walk powstańczych przyniosły stolicy olbrzymie straty materialne. Zniszczeniu uległo wówczas 25% zabudowy lewobrzeżnej Warszawy. W okresie popowstaniowym, na skutek systematycznego i planowego wyburzania miasta przez Niemców, zniszczeniu uległo natomiast ponad 30% zabudowy lewobrzeżnej Warszawy. Gdy dodać do tego straty poniesione w wyniku oblężenia miasta we wrześniu 1939 roku i zagłady warszawskiego getta, okazuje się, że wojna przyniosła zniszczenie 84% zabudowy lewobrzeżnej Warszawy. Jeśli przyjąć szacunek dla całego miasta z Pragą włącznie, to wynosił on 65%. #Jeszcze tego nie opisałem, ale doszło do tak pasowej sytuacji że tylko bombardowanie nuklearne dało efekty. #Jak wspomniałem - przemysł i mieszkańców ewakuowano. Zostawiono tam tylko ochotniczą grupę rzekomo pracująca w fabryce, faktycznie gotowa oddać swoje życie za sprawę. W ten sposób zostało 400 tysięcy Nexusian w fabryce i okolicach, jednak tak naprawdę byli gotowi na to. Głównie byli to Ci co nie mieli nic do stracenia. Wybrano ich z żuli, bezdomnych, pijaków i wielu innych mas, po których nikt nie będzie płakał. #Drogie? Nawet nie masz pojęcia ile trzeba włożyć i to nie tylko pieniędzy, ale surowców, ludzi i wysiłku. Planeta odbudowana może być mniej więcej w ciągu 10 lat. #Oczywiście że było aktem ostatecznej desperacji. Taki opór nam daliście że postanowiliśmy rzekomo opuścić planetę, a gdy już tam wszyscy byli zniszczyliśmy ją. Ofiary musiały po naszej stronie zostać dokonane żeby zniszczyć waszą armię. Nie mogłem zostawić wam planety, nie mogłem waszej siły zniszczyć w otwartej walce, więc ja i moi zwolennicy uciekliśmy się do podstępu. #Zauważyli, ale niestety spóźnili się z odpowiednią reakcją o ułamek sekundy za późno. Do tej pory tak to wyglądało że zamiast cywili na planetę przysłano dodatkowe siły. #Każdą stroną dowodzą ludzie, nie podwórkowy Seba. Są i dobrzy i źli, i szlachetni i podli, i mądrzy i głupi. To po prostu ludzie. Tacy jak my. I czy się buntują? Oczywiście że tak. Jest Pierwszy Blask jaki przypadkowo wspomniałeś, ale to terroryści, bo zabijają też cywili. Są inicjatywy pokojowe, które staram się w nim nie nagłaśniać, są też bunty z prawdziwego zdarzenia głównie w górach toczone oraz są też secesjonistyczne wymiary, co to się oderwały, bo miały dosyć zaangażowania militarnego, ale ponieważ prawo federacyjne nie pozwala na jednostronną secesję to niestety mamy Czeczenię w najgorszym wypadku, a w najlepszym nieuznanym referendum. Mógłbym zrzucić na wyspę spadochroniarzy, ale to byłoby samobójstwo dla nich. Za gęsta linia obrony p-lot, przez co na 30 przeżyłby tylko 1 i też z poważną raną. Nie dziw się że WH40K tutaj jest. Jak mówiłem, to trochę taka Bajka Robotów, tyle tylko że dla większych dzieci. Czy Włatcy Móch byli poważni? Nie, więc Świat Fantazji też nie jest poważny. A Imperatora mam gdzieś. Żadnych bogów, żadnych panów! Tylko ludzie! Nad miastem nie wygrałem. Wygrałem w starciu o Horrific Tears, czytaj na następny raz infoboxy, nawet tych artów co dopiero tworzę. Nad miastem nikt nie wygrał. Zająłem miasto, a gdy Przymierze ze mną walczyło to tak, mieszkańcy się wkurzyli i postanowili nas wygonić, bo ich miasto cierpiało, a nikt nie interweniował. Jedynie krzyki podnosiły się jak doszło do spadnięcia bomby na teren neutralny. Z tym cytatem to może tak, ale tutaj jest alternatywna historia. Welff po prostu przytoczył rozkaz nr 227 jako przykład że nie można się cofnąć za żadne skarby bez zezwolenia sztabu i jego samego. Jak mówiłem: miałem mało czasu. Ty co? Myślisz że na studiach nie mam nic do roboty? Jak mam wolny czas to jestem w bibliotece. Tutaj fakt, zmienię to jeszcze z tymi bitwami powietrznymi. Z tym sterowcem to nie jest sterowiec, tylko transwymiarowiec. Ma tylko podobny kształt, nic więcej. Przymierze Bermudiańskie ma siły, a sama Krwawa Rzeka jest tylko w Świecie Fantazji. Nie ma możliwości by istniała w waszym świecie. Także dzięki za wskazanie błędów. Odpowiedni dział zajmie się naprawą tego wszystkiego i leczeniem ran na organizmach, aby tym samym zrobić ten artykuł sensownym. Ale jak mówiłem - jak będzie czas, bo póki co nie mam go za dużo. PS. Ty tu mi przestań wulgaryzować. PPS. Liczyłem na więcej wyrozumiałości, aniżeli płaczu. A co do Ciebie ID: ostatni raz mówię. Nie mów tak do mnie, jasne!?